


Fic: Gothic

by cinderella81



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan/Reid Goth!Reid -- Reid has a secret life, he goes to clubs dressed in goth. And one night, he bumps into Morgan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Gothic

_  
**Fic: Gothic**   
_

Here's the third ficlet I wrote for [](http://ansera.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ansera**](http://ansera.livejournal.com/) 's Kink Meme 

 **Title** : Gothic  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Morgan/Reid  
 **Genre** : First Time  
 **Prompt** : Morgan/Reid Goth!Reid -- Reid has a secret life, he goes to clubs dressed in goth. And one night, he bumps into Morgan..... written for the [Criminal Minds Kink Meme](http://ansera.livejournal.com/43578.html)  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the characters of Criminal Minds ...

  
The club was dark, save for the flashing strobe lights casting shadows on the crowd of people on the dance floor. The music was loud, so loud you couldn’t hear your own thoughts. Just the way Derek Morgan liked it.

It had been a tough case - anytime there were kids involved, it was always tough. They had a few days off, and so … Morgan had gone dancing. It was a club that none of his coworkers knew about - a place where he could be completely free.

The men he danced with there never knew his name, and he never knew theirs. It was a place of complete anonymity.

Derek headed to bar to grab another drink, eyeing the mash of bodies around him. He got a beer and turned the lean against the bar, watching the men and women dance. The flashes from the strobe light bounced off the bodies, and Morgan nearly choked when he recognized a familiar lithe frame.

“No fucking way,” Derek breathed.

Halfway across the club was Dr. Spencer Reid. But not a Spencer Derek had ever seen in the BAU. Steel-toed combat boots gave way to skin tight black leather pants, a black mesh tank top, and a thin black leather collar.

The lights flashed again and again, and Derek caught sight of eyes enhanced with eyeliner and mascara and hair mussed and sexy. And … were those earrings … and a lip ring?

Spencer tossed his head back and laughed and Derek felt his heart stop. He’d always found Spencer to be … uniquely sexy. But here, in this club … he was … _sex_. He’d never seen the young genius so relaxed, so … confident.

Derek suddenly found himself pushing his way through the crowd, trying not to shove people out of his way to reach the young genius, who‘d turned his back to the older agent, dancing with some stranger.

“Pretty Boy,” Derek purred in Spencer’s ear.

Spencer spun around and stared up at Derek.

“Morgan,” Spencer gasped. “What are you … ?”

“Hard case,” Morgan replied. “Needed a release. You?”

“Same,” Spencer said, tongue flicking out to play with his lip ring. “Um … listen … can we just … forget this ever happened?”

“And forget how you look tonight?” Derek said, stepping closer. He slid a hand under the back of Spencer’s mesh top, caressing the slightly sweaty skin. “I don’t think so, Pretty Boy.” He leaned in and kissed Spencer, tongue demanding entrance into Spencer’s mouth.

Spencer groaned and practically melted into Derek’s arms, eagerly returning the kiss. His former dance partner forgotten, Spencer turned all his attention to the man currently kissing him senseless.

Derek finally pulled back, smiling down at Spencer, who was wearing a dazed look, lips kiss swollen.

“Tell me this isn’t some figment of my imagination,” Spencer breathed.

“Imagining me, Spence?” Derek said with a grin, laughing when Spencer blushed. “I’m honored.”

Spencer smiled brightly, and Derek had to fight to keep breathing. He decided he would do whatever he could to keep Spencer smiling like that.

“Well, now I can stop imagining,” Spencer said, licking his lips. “I have the real thing now, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Derek said, leaning down and capturing Spencer’s lips in a soft kiss. “You’ve got the real thing, Pretty Boy.”

The club forgotten, the new pair made their way to Derek’s car, intent on exploring this new development … and each other.  
  



End file.
